Clarity
by iamdelilah
Summary: A short drabble where Jefferson and Hook go shopping in Storybrooke. Mad Hook.


Killian and Jefferson have been a thing for a while. They're seeing each other for five months and formally dating after for two years. They're at the point of discussing marriage plans - Jefferson more so than Killian. They haven't really agreed yet but Jefferson is pressing the matter and Killian thinks maybe shopping would deter Jefferson enough that he'll forget the idea of marriage. Moving in with Jefferson and Grace is domestic enough. Killian doesn't need to make his ties legal.

Killian halfway smiles when Jefferson reaches and interlaces their fingers because he secretly sort of likes it. He likes when Jefferson approaches him at the bathroom sink and hugs him from behind. He loves it when Jefferson whispers in his ear. He loves it when Jefferson ruffles the back of his hair when they're in bed. He loves to watch Jefferson brush Grace's hair in the mornings and cook her breakfast. He knows that Jefferson is everything a father should be, but he himself isn't sure that he could fill Jefferson's shoes if anything ever happened. And that scares him. But he's more scared of Grace getting sent to an unfamiliar foster home, so he thinks maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad, because then if something _does_ happen he'll still have Grace. If they marry, Killian will have Jefferson and he'll have Grace, and with those two he'll have everything. He's starting to think maybe marriage doesn't sound so bad after all.

Killian isn't aware of the fact that Jefferson is tugging him into an upscale menswear store until it's too late. He doesn't snap out of his thoughts until Jefferson's fingers unlace from his own and he's going to the small display of hats along the back wall.

Killian's eyes roll involuntarily and he groans. "You have enough hats," he mumbles as he approaches the jewelry counter.

Jefferson doesn't miss a beat as he glances over his shoulder and retorts, "You have enough rings."

The woman behind the counter doesn't even glance up from her magazine as the two continue to bicker back and forth. Jefferson crosses the store in long strides with a black fedora in his hands and he doesn't hesitate to reach up and position it atop of Killian's head.

"We should get married in matching ones," he says idly.

Killian starts to say something about not getting married but he can't even think about how it would wipe the expression on Jefferson's face with such words so he doesn't say that.

Killian glances at the display. "Well, you'd wear the white one… naturally."

"We should get them," Jefferson tries again, "for the wedding."

Jefferson rolls his eyes but the comment doesn't stop him from pressing a chaste kiss to Killian's mouth in the center of the store. Jefferson's thin fingers stroke Killian's beard and he's got a new expression on his face that Killian has never seen before. Jefferson seems so _unsure_, so Killian settles a hand on Jefferson's hip and kisses his forehead.

"Maybe," Killian nods and suddenly he has the feeling that Jefferson is never going to relent about this marriage thing. Jefferson does the thing he does when he doesn't want to talk. He rests his forehead against Killian's shoulder and Killian fixes the scarf around Jefferson's neck because his scar is showing.

"But you said I had enough rings," Killian mutters against Jefferson's ear.

"One more would be okay," Jefferson retorts, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips when he lifts his head. He snatches the hat and returns it to its place on the far back wall. They leave the store and continue down the street until Jefferson insists on stopping for coffee at the diner. Killian rolls his eyes begrudgingly but waits for Jefferson to get his cup to go because Jefferson always gets what he wants.

They stop in the boutique on the corner and Killian picks out a birthday gift for Grace, as next month is her birthday. Killian's entirely frustrated when Jefferson pulls him into yet another menswear store. Within five minutes Jefferson is trying on a pair of fitted black jeans in the dressing room and Killian is slumped over in an armchair when Jefferson emerges.

"These look good," Jefferson comments, glancing down and pulling at the waistband.

Killian stands up and circles around his lover, leaning in to whisper against his ear.

"They'd look even better on the floor."


End file.
